Kim the Saiyan
by dananana
Summary: There is a new girl in school and there is something off about her. Kim is entranced by her and wants to know more. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, my name is Kimberly Anne Possible. You probably know me as the teen-aged girl who is constantly saving the world from super villains. Me and Ron (my best friend) just started the 10Th grade last month, we only got one new teacher this year Ms. Pink (weird name right). I get average grades even though I kinda have a job, and I'm head cheerleader. Ron and I had a bit of a falling out after the prom but we are better now after we had a long talk. You see I never really liked Eric, he was nice and sweet but he was just part of my lie,you see, I'm gay. I know not a big deal right, wrong! First I'm an international super hero, people couldn't handle it (not to mention all the jokes Shego would make). Second my father is a huge Homophobic, I don't know about my mom and brothers but they probably feel the same. My dad works as at NASA and my mom is a brain surgeon. Thirdly I'm a teenager, imagine all the bullying I'd get. Well back to the Eric thing, when I found out that he was an android or what ever sure I was a little mad. Ron on the other hand was pissed, you see had a huge crush on me. Then during the battle with Drakken he finally admitted it to me and I told him I was gay he was mad that he could never have me but even madder that for years I never told him. Thankfully he used that anger in battle, it took a whole month before he would talk to me again but he understood. Ron promised not tell anyone, if I tolled Monique. She took it well saying 'she always knew it', she was just surprised it took me this long to tell people. So far this month there hasn't been any attacks by anyone, I'm worried but at least I can start my year of a little easier. I've only got A's so far this year and my parents are thinking that if I keep this up they might buy me a car when I get my license. For now I'm stuck walking to school with Ron.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. The story is most likely going to be in Kim's point of view.**

**I know the first chapter was horrible but this is my first story, so I'm working on it.**

**Chapter 2**

**"KP, KP!" Ron yelled while running towards me on my way to school. He was out of breath and red in the face, he had Rufus in his pocket as usual.**

**"What is it Ron, you look like your about to have a heart attack. Is there a sale at Buenos Nacho or something?" I asked while he was trying to catch his breath, he was never much of a sports player. **

**"No, nothing that awesome. There's a new kid in school today!" He said with that goofy grin on his face, it's one of the best things about him not to mention his tolerance.**

** I look at him with a look of confusion and shock, then asked "But it's a month way through the first semester?".**

**"I know it's weird, I heard there family moved" Ron told me. We talked about this the entire way to school then we both had AP math (Ron's here after the thing with Rufus, Rufus started to tutor him after that). Mr. Barkin walked in wearing his usual brown suit and the class went silent. **

**"Good Morning class, as most of you have probably heard we have a new student today. Ms. Aindrea you may enter!" He yelled, most of us were use to it by now. The door open and there she was long jet black hair and dark, dark brown eyes. She wore a half black jean jacket with a weird emblem on the side that I had never seen before. She had a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She wore a pair of Boys DC shoes, that went perfectly with the outfit. She Was Perfect, her body was pure muscle or at least from what I could see. When she entered the room everyones jaw dropped! Ron almost faint, to tell you the truth I was shock as well.**

**"****ho-muinpuru-bumento" She said while slightly smiling**

******"Everyone this is Ms. Aindrea, why don't you introduce yourself and then they can ask you some questions. Everyone take notes!" He said with a smile, which meant he might quiz us on this.**

******She gave him a confused look that made her look so cute, wait cute? "Ummm... Hello, my name is Robin Aindrea, but you can call me Niku if you want. I was born in Scott land, my Dad was Scottish and my Mother was Japanese."**

******Mostly everyone's hands went up but I was in to much shock to ask anything. She pointed to Tara, but I almost didn't notice.**

******Tara asked "Do you have any siblings?". Wow a smart question, Amazing!**

******"I have an older brother Alexander, but we look completely and have different last names" She answered and looked at the back wall. She had a look that wasn't happy, but at the same time. She sighed, then pointed to Brick. Oh no, here comes a stupid question!**

******"Why does he have a different last name?" and bingo was his name-o.**

******"Alexander was adopted when he was five, and he chose to keep his last name, anymore questions?" She answered then asked.**

******The only hand left up in the air was Monique's, Robin nodded nonchalantly. Finally an intelligent question.**

******"When you were talking about your parents" Monique gave an inquisitive look and continued to ask "you said was for their nationality, what was that about?"**

******"They're Dead" She said with a look that could kill.**

******With that the bell went, this was going to be an interesting day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. I own the Character Robin, Alexander and anyone you didn't hear in Kim Possible or DBZ.**

**Chapter 3**

**Robin left first and most of the class followed, Ron was in shock and I was out of it. I heired everything she said, but it was like a dream. A beautiful dream, but of course some one had to wake me up.**

**A girlish yet still male voice began to wake me out of my daze. "KP, are you there?"**

**Then a second voice that was obviously one that I had just heard moments earlier said "Kim you have to wake up we'll be late for gym with Ms. Pink".**

**I zoned back "oh right, we have gym now don't we?". Then I realized it was Ron and Monique were in front of me with confused looks on there faces.**

**"You OK Kim you look out of it, maybe we should take you to the nurses office?" Ron instructed.**

**I looked him in the eye and assured "I'm fine Ron, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night". **

**Monique giggled and winked, I then gave her a look of confusion. 'What she up to?' I thought. We walked to my locker to but my books away, Wade told me there were no villains at large and we stopped by Ron and Monique's lockers to do the same. There we noticed Bonnie Rockwaller, the biggest bitch in the school. She walked straight up to me, she's always been jealous that I'm head cheerleader. She came up with her hands on her hips and a finger in my face. **

**She then bragged in that annoying voice of hers "Hey Possible, I'm going to get that new girl to be my best friend, then I'll get her join the cheer squad and then I'll become head cheerleader!"**

**I replied "Two things Bonnie, One that plan makes no sense, and Two why would she want to be your friend?" A grin comes to my face.**

**"Screw you, Kim!" she screamed and stormed off to her next class, which thank god wasn't gym. Monique and Ron were right behind me, thank god for that cause if things had got out of hand I would have opened a can of wipe ass! Monique and I went into the girls change room while Ron went to the boys. We walked to our lockers talking about how big of a bitch Bonnie could be and there she was changing! She was wearing nothing but a pair of short-shorts and a sports bra, earlier when I said she was all muscle I was right! She has a freaking Eight Pack!**

**Monique tapped and whisper "Kim, your beet red!"**

**I quickly cover my face with both my hands and looked down! I then hear a snicker, I looked up and she was now wearing an old t-shirt with the same emblem as her jacket, not to mention the grin on her face! She walked into the gym still snickering, Monique and I quickly got changed and entered the gym as well. **

**The Boys were on one side of the gym and the girls on the other, which could mean only mean one thing, Dodge Ball. Ms. Pink, in her usual pink track suit, blew the whistle and everyone went to the balls that were centered in the middle of the gym, everyone except Robin. I tried to keep my eyes of her as one by one the girls went down but eventually I was to distracted with her to notice the ball that went straight to my gut. I walked to the bench, now only Robin was left against all the boys, she is so doomed.**

**"Alright boys, this should be easy" Brick announced, they all nodded in response. Each of them had a ball in their hands, then suddenly they all threw at once. What happen next was unbelievable, she dodged every single one like they were nothing! Every jaw in the room dropped, guess she has this affect in people. She then picked a ball up slowly and flicked her wrist. The ball ricochet of each one getting all of them out (and knocking all of them out)! The ball launched back at her, she caught it and walked back to the change room. One thing went through my mind, I have to know more about her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. I'd like to thank my little sister **

**Chapter 4**

**We had to go get the nurse, but all I could think of was her. She was out of the change room before anyone even got in. Monique and I showered up and went to the cafe for lunch, Ron had to go to the nurse's office with the other guys. We entered the cafe and there she was with enough food to feed 15 Ron's! She ate like she was going down in a plane, yet she was still crazy cute! Whoa, I need to learn to focus I almost ate the food! And just then guess who just happens to walk in, Bonnie. She struts over to the table were Robin is sitting alone, and just sits down! Thank God I read lips, or I wouldn't know what they were saying!**

**"Hi there Robin, Mind if I sit down?" she asks, wow I don't think I've ever heard Bonnie ask anything before. Something is up, I just know it.**

**Robin takes a big gulp of her food and states "It's a free world" then begins to eat like crazy again as if Bonnie wasn't there.**

**Bonnie takes the seat next to her and begins to talk "I heard you killed the entire boys team at Dodge ball today, must-a been tuff?"**

**"Nope" she replies while still digging into her food.**

**Bonnie coughed to clear her throat and begins to speak again "Well I was thinking of throwing you and your brother a well come to Middleton party and inviting most of the school?"**

**She takes a hard swallow as she finishes her last bit and begins to ask "Who wouldn't be invited?"**

**"Well those two" Bonnie said while pointing to me and Monique "and the dorky friend Stoppable"**

**Robin gave her a stern look and said "That's not nice, if your having a party you should invite everyone!" Then gave her a funny grin.**

**Bonnie stood up on the table and began to shout "Alright everyone's attention, this Friday everyone is invited to a party at my house to celebrate Robin and her brothers moving to Middleton, thats it" she then strutted out of the Cafe, I then walked over to Robin.**

**"Hi I'm-"**

**"Kim Possible, I know" she grabbed my hand and kissed it then continued "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Robin Aindrea but please call me Niku" she released my hand and I have to say I was sad at the lose of contact to say the least. **

**I mumbled "It's nice to meet you to, Niku, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting us"**

**"What's a good Party with out strong fighters, I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I have Biology" she stated while leaving the cafe.**

**The rest of the day I didn't have any classes with her, at third period Ron return complaining about a headache. Ron went home straight home to ice his head some more and Monique and I went Buenos Nachos we got our usual seat and began to eat. Monique talked first**

**"So you have a crush on the new girl". Nachos nearly came out of my noes when she stated this.**

**"What gave you that idea Mon?" I denied**

**"Really cause, When she entered the room in math you went of into crush dream land. So spill girl!"Monique insisted. My face went 15 shades of red and mumbled **

**"I just think she's hot and sweet" slightly bitting my lip. The bell on the door goes as someone enters. I was to focused on the conversation to notice who it was. Monique giggled **

**"Your in total crush mode!"**

**"Yeah, I guess" I laughed**

**"You want 5 of everything!" The manager yelled. We turn and Robin, or Niku, was standing there with a guy our age. He had dirty blond hair, that was parted to the side, his eyes like Niku's were dark brown. He was 6', while she was 5'11", He wore a hoody and jeans, Monique was staring like he was the last pair of skinny jeans.**

**"Yep" she said with a goofy grin.**

**Could this be her boyfriend?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 5**

**The manager stood there in shock, but I was more focused on my thoughts. 'Of course a girl that hot would have a cute boyfriend' I thought, frowned and looked at Monique who was still entranced by the young man. Niku handed him two one hundred dollar bills from her wallet and sat on the counter.**

** "Please hurry, I barely had any lunch. Can you believe they ran out of food!"she stated with both anger and sadness.**

**"What they only give you 10 servings or something?" the boy asked while grinning, man he had white teeth. Niku scowled at him, and replied**

**"Worse, only 8!. Not to mention the food tasted horrible" she grunted. The young man laughed so hard he almost cried. The manager returned and stated**

**"It's going to take at least 10 minutes to complete your order, so please take a seat and we'll call you up when your order is up. And-" he continued to say while taking a 50 dollar bill from the casher "here is your change". He extended his hand but the blond headed boy politely shook his head and responded**

**"No keep it, think of it as a gift for taking such a large order"**

**The young manager's eyes widened and said "Thank you sir, and come again".**

**They begin to walk over to our table, and I felt like crying. He was a gentleman and I was nothing but a peasant, I would never have a chance with her. Even if I try I might scare her of, and even if she has a boyfriend I still wanna be her friend. She moved her hair to the side, looked at Monique and asked**

**"Good afternoon, Kim and Monique! Would you mind if we sit with you while we wait for my food?" Monique looks at me with a concerned look, she was probably thinking the same as me. I nodded slightly in response, this might be a chance to get to know her better.**

**"Sure, you can eat here too if you want" Monique insisted, she just wanted flirt with this guy and I'll admit if I didn't like girls I'd be all over him. The young man sat next to Monique and Niku sat next to me, I suddenly like the small booth. Niku looks at the young man and asks with a look similar to my puppy dog pout with a sweet voice**

**"Can we pick up a case of Red Bull on the way home?" **

**"No way, you on Red Bull isn't even funny. Remind me to kill Nethaneal for ever giving you one" He wailed with a serious look, I gotta give her a Red Bull one day!**

**"Hey, do you guys live together or something" Monique asked, I was wondering that too. Were they that serious? Niku's eyes widened and replied**

**"Were are my manners? Kim, Monique, this is my brother Alexander" I'm surprised I didn't jump right there, I'm glad I didn't or I would've look like a total dork!**

**"Nice to meet you" Alexander said.**

**She turned to my with a smirk, she put her right foot on the bench, put her right arm on her leg and chin in her right hand.**

**"You know Kim, you shouldn't jump to conclusions without know all the facts" Niku pointed out.**

**"What do you mean by -" "ORDER UP" the manager yelled interrupting question, there were at least 15 trays were laid out on the counter. Niku ran up and carried 2 trays over at a time like it was nothing. Which was pretty impressing considering than each tray had at least 30 pounds of food each. Niku ate, so we decided to ask Alexander some questions. Monique went first**

**"Hey, why didn't you get any food" she asked**

**He held his lip, what was up with this guy, he was sheet white.**

**"Well, I'm on a special diet. So I don't eat fast food" He replied. A diet, but this guy was just like Niku. Pure Muscle. I decided to ask a question.**

**"Hey how old are you" I asked "You look no older than we are"**

**"Well, uhh" He stammered, man he does that a lot.**

**Niku took a hard swallow and responded**

**"Alexander really smart, he graduated when he was 13. He now has master degrees from Harvard, Yale and a whole bunch of other Collages!" Monique was still staring at him, yeah she was now in crush mode too. I can't blame her, wow this guy sounded smarter than Wade.**

**"Alexander is much smarter than the one you call Wade" Niku stated. I raised an eyebrow to her and asked**

**"Wait, how do you know about Wade?"**

**Alexander coughed and stated **

**"Are you guys coming to come to Miss Rockwaller's party on Friday?"**

**Monique look at him answered **

**"Well, we don't usually go to Bonnie's parties"**

**Niku swallowed the last bite of her 15 course meal and responded, while looking at me.**

**"But it wouldn't be a party without you three" she then did that pout she made earlier, damn it was cute!**

**I sighed and said**

**"Alright". She got up and replied**

**"Good, well we should be going or we'll miss diner. Good seeing you guys" Alexander got up and they waved as they got up. They got into they're 2010 Camaro, Niku in the driver's seat and Alexander in the passenger and drove off.**

**Why is every time I see her I have more questions, better yet how can a 15 year old drive?**

Well that was the fifth chapter, I'm thinking of dropping this story. If you think I should continue please respond!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. This is my first Fan Fic so sorry if it's terrible and has bad grammar, I don't speak good English!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday went down uneventful. Tuesday we had a Japanese quiz, Niku aced it (Japanese is here second language after all). Wednesday Bonnie sat with Niku at lunch and almost got her hand eaten, that's why we don't eat with her. All day Thursday I just stared at her, a couple of times she saw me and just smiled. She's really cute when she smiles and she smiles at me a lot, like there is some joke I don't get. **

**Friday went quickly, Monique and I went to my house to change since the party started at 5 p.m. (Ron went to his house). Bonnie still hadn't warmed up to the idea of us coming, but Niku could convince her of anything. It took us an hour and half to get changed and ready, we both wanted to look out best for Niku and Alexander. Monique wore a short velvet skirt and tank top, purple was her favorite color after all. I wore a mid-thigh long, sleeveless red dress, it made me at least at the bottom of Niku league of hotness. **

**Ron came by wearing dress pants and the usual Ron shirt, all he could say was 'wow'. We walked since Bonnie's house wasn't to far. There had to be at least 50 cars out front, but non were her Camaro, I still didn't know how she could afford a car like that? We walked in through the front door to see a stage with a band in the living room, man we were not over dressed when you looked at the party. Niku and her brother were no weir to be seen, I wish I could say about Bonnie. We had only been there for 5 minutes be for she found us, wearing a shirt that was so high that you could almost see her thong and a shirt so low you could see her bra. She sputtered **

**"Hello, Kim! Dressed like a whore for Niku's hot older brother or doing a porno after this?"**

**I sighed and replied**

**"A few things. Your dressed more like whore than I am, your bra is showing for crying out loud! Niku's brother is our age but graduated when he was 13, and last can we at least try not fight for this party. Niku is your friend after all!"**

**She rolled her eyes, she knew I was right. Bonnie sighed and sputtered**

**"Alright Kim, but just for tonight" and with that she stormed off. 10 minutes passed and they finally arrived, saying some thing about traffic. Alexander was wearing a tuxedo, I'll admit he looked hansom but nothing next to Niku. She wore a black pair of skinny jeans and a black dress, plus a silver necklace with that emblem she always wore (probably because she wore her half-jacket all the time). The band stopped and Bonnie ran over and grabbed Niku and Alexander's wrists, dragging them to the stage. She took the stage and announced**

**"Hello everyone our guests Niku Aindrea and Alexander ..." Bonnie placed her had and asked**

**"What's his last name?"**

**"Creed" He replied**

**"Creed" she ended. Every jaw dropped, you might not know this but the Creeds were the richest people in the world and Alexander was they're sole air. Bonnie looked at them and asked while still speaking into the mike**

**"Your kidding right?". They both shook their heads, Bonnie coughed and announced **

**"Alright, let the party BEGIN!" the crowd roared and almost every girl went to Alexander. Niku went to the bar and I followed.**

**"I'll take a bottle of the strongest stuff you got and whatever Kim wants" she said while handing him a 50 dollar bill, obviously she's never heard of a 20 before.**

**"I'll have water" I stated. The bartender handed us our drinks, It took her 5 seconds to drink the whole think. She looked at me and said**

**"Man, this planet needs stronger alcohol. then again you ordered water" She gave me her usual flirtatious smirk. I took a breath and replied **

**"I prefer water" I returned the smirk. The song 'into the night" by Nickel-back came on, she grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear**

**"let's dance"**

**She lead my on to the dance floor as we started to salsa. She was an incredible dancer, almost all eyes were on us but we didn't notice. The song ended all to quickly, but we danced to every song the rest of the night. We talk a bit while dancing, but mostly about me. I was sure there would be at least 20 rumors on Monday, but I didn't care. Ron and Monique left earlier, Monique got to dance slow dance with Alexander, Bonnie was super jealous! I walked home alone, it had to be at least 12am if not later. A 2010 Dodge Changer slowed down and the driver's window rolled down, it was Niku the night was clearly not over yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim the **

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 7**

**I looked at her, she shouldn't be driving she had like 10 bottles of that whiskey. Though she looks like didn't even have one, she turns down her stereo and begins to speak**

**"You wanna ride home" I look at her, she didn't sweat at all no matter how much she danced. She didn't even smell of alcohol, it was odd. I replied**

**"Sorry, my parents told me never to get in to a car were the driver has been drinking". She stops the car puts it in to park, unlocks the doors and opened hers. She smirks, throws me the keys and says**

**"Then you can sit on my lap drive, alright?". Damn it, she just gave me of her signature smirks. I know I'm not getting out of this, I sigh and grunted **

**"Alright, unbuckle" She does as I instructed, I sat down and buckled up. She wrapped her arms around me, grabbed my hands and put them on the wheel. She began to whisper in my ear**

**"OK, first take it out of park and press down on the gas". The rest of the drive went like this when we got to my house my heart sank. She unbuckled us and opened the door for me, I missed the contacted already. She got out as well and walked me to the door, it had to be at least 1:30 by now. She was about to talk when the door flew open to my parents standing there in their pajama's, I don't know if I should be scared of them or embarrassed. My father spoke first, or should I say yelled**

**"Kimberly Ann Possible! Do you know what time it is." I was afraid for both me and Niku. I began stammer**

**"I'm s-sorry dad, I just-"**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible, I'm sorry it's my fault. The party ran long and I should of made sure she came home on time." My mom and dad stood there in shock, Niku does that a lot. She then said "I apologize, I should be getting home". I looked at my mom with the puppy dog pout. My mom then coughed and asked**

**"Where do you live?" she scratched the back of her head, and responded**

**"Well you know that mansion on the top of mount Middleton. Yeah, me and my brother live there" My dad's jaw dropped, I haven't seen the house but I've heard it's bigger than the school. My mom look at her, and stated**

**"It's 1:45 in the morning, you can't drive all the way up there! It's dangerous, you can stay here tonight. Kim should have some PJ's and you can us the shower if you would like? What's your name?" Niku smiled, not her smirk but not a grin. She then bowed and thanked her**

**"Thank you Mrs. Doctor Possible, my name is Robin Aindrea but most people just call me Niku. Um, not to be rude but do you have anything to eat"**

**My mom nodded. My father had been silent the whole time, that's not like him. I lead Niku to the kitchen and she almost ate the fridge! Once she ate everything in the fridge I showed her to the bathroom, I went up to my room and got rid of all the embarrassing stuff. I finished and decided that I should checked on Niku, I knocked 5 times and she didn't answer. I should check, I opened the door and she was surrounded by steam. She stood there completely naked, like I said earlier this week, All Muscle and ... TAIL! I quickly closed, was that a tail. No that's impossible, people don't have tails!**

**Little did they know down stairs, Kim's parent's were having a conversation that concerned them. They sat a the foot of their bed, Ann had an arm around he husband with a look of complete and utter shock.**

**"The girl that Kim brought home, Niku. You think she's a..." She began to ask**

**"Yes almost curtain, she looks just like one. I know it's impossible but still. She remind me a lot of her. Plus the name, it means meat, all of there names were about food!" He stated and sighed. **

**"We'll discuss this in the morning, good night" They fell asleep. But the night was far from over!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 8**

**Kim was blushing furiously, I just saw her naked! And she was hot, like HOT! Not a minute later Niku enter with a towel wrapped around her. **

**"Hey, you got any pj's I can use?" she asked, she must not have known I saw her. I pointed to the tank top and pajama shorts, I stopped blushing. She walks over and holds them up, she smirks.**

**"You don't like them?" I asked, she looks at me and begins to put the shorts on. I look away, don't wanna look like a pervert. She finishes it and sits next to me on my bed, and answered**

**"No it's just a lot more than I usually wear to bed" I almost faint**

**She gets up and stretches, man I picked some perfect pajamas. I could see almost every muscle as she stretched. She yawns **

**"OK, I can sleep on the floor if it makes you feel more comfortable****"**

**That was the last thing I wanted, I shock my head furiously. And breathed**

**"No, it's fine. You can sleep in the bed with me"**

**She got a sly grin on her face, wow I've never seen her give a sly grin before. She got in on the right side of the bed, lucky I sleep on the left side. She sleeps on her left side, and I on my right. Her eyes are really dark, almost black. She's still wearing that necklace, I wanna know more. I guess now is a good time to ask. I begin **

**"you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you" ****She sighs and I wonder if she doesn't trust me. She answers**

**"All right, what do you want to know?" ****I think, there are so many what should I start with? Ah, I've got one!**

**"Do you and your brother live alone in that big house?" I ask, she smirks. Is this funny to her? Why would it be funny?**

**"No, there are 8 of use in total, Nataniel, Gabby, Morgan, Tyler, Shane, Jane, Alexander and I. The only ones of us who are related are Shane and Jane, they're twins. Tyler and Nataniel are in grade 7, Gabby in 6, and Morgan in grade 4. Shane and Jane are in our grade and will be transferring next semester. And of course Alexander has graduated. Since the house is so big we each have our own rooms. They didn't come to the party cause they would have caused, well they're a little crazy" she answer, wow she has been keeping this much. I wonder what other secrets she has? I want to know about her emblem. I coughed and asked another question**

**"Why do you always wear that emblem?" She continued looked me in the eyes, but now she has a look of pain and sadness. What does it mean? She answered**

**"It's my father's fighting emblem he was a warrior. My mother was as well, but she worked more on technology then fighting, they were murdered when I was three. I was adopted by Alexander's parents, who then died when I was 5. We have been getting new members of our family since then. We save and adopt kids, it feels like a big family" she smiled. I felt bad, have been asking all of these hard questions. She then smirked, and began to speak**

**"Since you have been asking me all these questions, would you mind if I tell you a story?" I nod, she wants to tell me a story? Will it be about her? She cleared her throat and began**

**"Along time ago there was a planet called Planet Tuffle. Planet Tuffle had 10 times earths gravity and the full moon only came 8 times a years.****Plant Tuffle was inhabited by two races, the Tuffles and Saiyans. The Tuffles were almost identical to the human race, except their technology was far more advanced. The Saiyans on the other were brutes, but still very human like except for a few things. One, they were far, far stronger than us. Two they had tails and last, but not least when the full moon came around they turned into giant monkeys called Oozaru. The Saiyans also loved fighting and eating. ****The Saiyans were ruled by their king, King Vegeta. He want the planet to only be ruled by the Saiyans, and so did half of the Saiyan race. The other half didn't, but their leader knew that a war would just bring unnecessary deaths. So he and the other half left the planet to an uninhabited planet, they then called it planet Saiyana. Planet Saiyana had 100 times the gravity of earth. ****The other half stayed on plant Tuffle, and when the full moon came around they attacked. They completely killed of the Tuffle race. They then named the planet after their king Vegeta, Planet Vegeta, they also took the Tuffles technology." She stops for a minute to breath, and I look at her in confusion. What was the point to this story? Was she just trying to keep me from asking more questions? She continued**

**"It wasn't long before the tyrant Frieza found them and took advantage of their fight loving nature. He used them to go to planets and destroy races, he then sold the planets. Unfortunately the Saiyans were becoming stronger and stronger, and because of Frieza's fear of the the legendary Super Saiyan. Frieza's most powerful henchman and top adviser, Zarbon, told Frieza to destroy the Saiyans before they grew to be a more threatening force. A few rebel Saiyans, including King Vegeta and Bardock sensed this, and plotted against Frieza. They attacked him, but as his strength was overwhelming he defeated them easily. He then destroyed Planet Vegeta and almost all the Saiyans, not including the ones on planet Saiyana only 6 Saiyans survived. The Saiyans were the Saiyan prince Vegeta and his partner in combat, Nappa. Frieza didn't know about Broly and his father Paragus, Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan and he saved him and his father from the explosion of Planet Vegeta.**** There was also Raditz, he was the eldest son of Bardock. And there was Kakarot the youngest son of Bardock, he was sent to earth to destroy the humans." By this time I was fall asleep but still in golfed in the story. She stopped and gave me a loving look, she gave me kiss on the cheek and said**

**"Well finish this tomorrow, and you can meet everyone. Alright?"**

**I nod and drift of to sleep. I can't wait till tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**I want to thank everyone who supported me through writing this story, Please Review!**

**Chapter 9**

**She was there when I woke up, I was in her arms. They were so warm and comforting, I wish I never have to get up. I laid there for at least 5 minutes, she has such a cute sleeping face, before she woke up. She yawned**

**"Good morning Kim. Do you have anything to eat?" I started to giggle. She had the apatite of one of those aliens in the story. I look at her, she was giving me super cute look. I breath and answer **

"**Ya, there should be some food in the fridge downstairs. You go help yourself while I take a nice hot shower" I kiss her on the cheek, think of it as returning the favor. I walk in to the bathroom and start the shower. **

**Little did Kim know, downstairs Niku was going to have an interesting conversation with Kim's parents.**

**-Niku's point of view-**

**(for once!)**

**I walked down the stairs, I'll admit this was a fairly nice house. There were Kim's Parents, her father James Timothy Possible. I needed to talk to him before Kim comes down. I cough, they both look at me. I began to speak**

**"I'm taking Kim to my house, and I'm going to tell him. Now we only a few minutes before Kim is finished. So to give you a quick summary, I am the sole surviver of the extermination of Planet Saiyana by Frieza Jr. I am going to tell you that Planet Saiyana was a planet of super Saiyans, the strongest was my father, who was a Super Saiyan 3. Frieza is stronger than Goku Son ever was, in fact he is twice as strong. So i'm hear to find all the descendants of Goku and Vegeta, and I'll also destroy the red ribbon army. I'm also like, like Kim" He sighed and said **

**"Alright, you already have a force to help you?" I nodded and he continued "Good but train Kim well"**

**Kim walks down the stairs in a t-shirt and capri pants, she looked hot as always**

**-Kim's POV-**

**They all looked at me, what was up? Niku is smirking and I smile at her. She had eaten at least 20 bowls of cereal, and she said she should stop before we run out of food. I eat my toast and I look at my dad. His look, I couldn't explain it. He was looking at me then he went back to his paper. Niku taps my shoulder, it sends shivers up my spine. She stated**

**"Your parents said it was OK for you to come over to my house today. And I'll finish my story and you can meet the rest of my family. I'll go get my stuff"**

**She gets up and stretches, still wearing the Pajama's! She jogs up the stairs, and my dad looks at me. He begins to tell**

**"Everything Niku will tell you today is true, even if you don't believe it. She has never told a lie and hopefully won't ever" He goes back to reading his paper, what did he mean by that? Could this have something to do with my crush on Niku? Niku then walks down the stairs in the outfit she wore last night, she looks just as beautiful, maybe even more! She smiles and said **

**"We better get going, everyone will be getting up soon. Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Possible" **

**Niku gets up and heads for the front door. I follow her and wave to my parents, she opens up the door for me. I get in the passenger seat and she starts the car, and backs up out of the drive way. We have been driving for 20 minutes just talking about random stuff, we are at her house and the size we gave earlier was an understatement. This place was huge, it had to be at least 20,000 square feet. My jaw fell right open and Niku began to speak **

**"It's ****26,337 square feet, it has 15 bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, a racquetball ball court, a home theater, and a pool. It also has a three car garage and we have extra garages built on the property" She had a smirk on her face, she parks into a 5 car garage next to the house. The communicator goes of, 'today seriously!' I sigh and answer it. **

******"What's the sitch Wade?" the 13 year old sat behind his computer and took a sip of a slushy.**

******"Kim, Shego's robbing a bank in Romania and she's stronger than she was before!" I sigh and reply.**

******"Alright Wade, when will my ride be here?" Niku then taps my shoulder and states with a goffy smirk**

******"I'll give you a ride in the helicopter in the back, and we can pick up Stoppable. OK?" I nod and Wade gives me a the coordinates, while Niku gets changed. Wade then begins to speak**

******"Hey Kim, who was that?" I smile and reply**

******"A friend" I hang up and Niku opens the door. She was now wearing her jacket and some shorts, HOT! We go to the back of the house and the helicopter is parked right there. We get in.**

****** Man, Ron is going to give me the weirdist look!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Niku got changed while I got the coordinates, she came out in a pair of short-shorts, a black t-shirt and her favorite jacket. She looked beautiful as always, she started up the helicopter. I wonder who taught her how to fly a helicopter? We fly to Ron's house and she parks in the drive way, I get out and knock on the door. He answers and, like me, he is in his mission uniform, I say hi. He begins to speak **

**"Hey KP, it's good to see you without Niku. For the last week I've wanted to talk to you about her" I stutter **

**"Um, actually Ron" I open the door of the helicopter and his eyes bulge, I sigh. Niku waves **

**"Hi, Ron" He gets in the back seat and we take off, it only takes 2 minutes before he starts to complain**

**"What the Hell is she doing here? First she dances with you all night yesterday and get home at god knows what time. Then she just happens to be our ride? And since when have you been able to fly a helicopter?" I sigh, I was about to give him some sass. Then Niku replies**

**"I have nothing to hide from you Mr Stoppable. To answer your first question of why I am here is because I am your ride to Romania. The answer to the second question is simple, I really like Kim and she was the only one I wanted to dance with. Thirdly I gave her a ride home, or she gave me a ride home, I'm still not sure what you'd call it. I spent the night at her house and meet her parents. She was going to come meet my family when she got called on a mission, so I thought I'd give you guys a ride. And to answer the final question, when I was 2 my father taught me how to drive a car, boat, fly a helicopter, plane, jet fighter and spaceship. So anymore questions?" She smirks. Ron then shakes his head rapidly and I look at Niku. She had a cool, calm look on her face and it was hot to say the least. **

**We fly the next 5 minutes in silence, it was not an awkward silence but an understanding silence. Then suddenly out of no were Niku's eyes widen and she turns to me. What the hell is going on she looks, frightened? She's never looked like that before, it made me scared as well. She looks me in the eye and begins to ask**

**"Do you know how to fly a helicopter?" I take a deep swallow and nod. She then continues "Good take the wheel, we're in for a bumpy ride" I look at her in the eyes, she looks at me as if she was trying to memorize my face. She's standing between the drivers door and the seat, which I am sitting in. She leans down and kisses me, it's passionate yet at the same time short. She leans in to my ear and whispers "trust me"**

**She leans back and opens the door. She steps out, is she jumping? I sit there for a minute and try to proses everything, then she's standing there right in front of the helicopter. FLYING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 11**

**She was flying! That was one of the hundreds of things going through my mind, another was she just kissed. A good kiss, a fantastic kiss, and my first kiss! Suddenly out of no were two beings flew towards us, they both had black hair. One was a women, at least 20 and the other was a man that look like he was 25, they both wore some sort of weird armor. They looked like those fighters you'd see on the SPIKE channel, but Niku had more muscle. Plus she didn't look like she was on steroids, she look hot as always. I was in shock and couldn't say anything, Ron on the other hand**

**"What the F***!" He exclaimed. The two beings stop right in front of Niku, they looked like they were seeing a ghost. Then I look at Niku again, there is something coming out of her back. It's a TAIL! They look at her and Niku begins to speak **

**"Leave now" She looked like she was going to kill them, would she. They smirked and the man began to speak**

**"We are here for Ms Son and won't leave until we get her or are killed" 'What a minute, whats a Son?' I thought, there is a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense here. Niku sigh and muttered **

**"Alright then" She flew in there direction, or at least I think they're going so fast it's hard to tell. Niku gives the man a right hook to the jaw and he went flying into the water and Niku sends some sort of blast at him. It hits him in the stomach and he dies. The woman, full of rage and fear, sends a straight left to Niku's face. Niku catches it like it's nothing and grabs her arm, starts spinning her around. Niku releases her and sends a blast similar to the one she used to kill the man. It hits the woman straight in the head and rips it of. Niku returns to the door were she had flown out of earlier, she sighs. She looks me in the eyes, she looked sad and worried. She steps on the landing gear of the helicopter and asked **

**"Are you OK?" I just nod and she smiles, was this something bad or good. Was she protecting us or... no she's protecting us, I have to trust her. **

**"alright then" she begins to say "We'll be late, unless... hold your breath" She grabs the side of the helicopter and puts two fingers up to her head. I hold my breath, but Ron starts to complain **

**"Wait a minute, what the hell is going OOOONNNN!" We are suddenly found ourselves right at the bank that Shego was robing, I took a deep breath. Ron was on the ground coughing, I look at Niku and she reassures "He'll be fine, but he should have held his breath. You should go get the bad guy." I look over and Shego is trying to punch Niku in the jaw. Niku caught it and kneed Shego to the stomach and she went flying into the building. While watch this someone came up behind me and put a knife to my throat, I tried to flip him but he was to strong. I turn around and look at him, it's ... RON!**

**Niku suddenly volts at Ron and punches him in the noes. Ron falls over, drops the knife and Niku catches it. She smirks and snaps the knife like a twig, it wasn't a shock after all the things Niku had done today. Niku had a look that could kill, she might kill him. I hug her, her breathing calms down and she hugs back. I could have sworn she cried a little, we hugged for at least 5 minutes. She let go, but I didn't want to. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, she whispered**

**"I could hug you all day but we have work to do, you go get Shego and I'll but Ron in the helicopter. Alexander will want to see Shego and I don't think the police will mind" I go and collect Shego and Niku has put an ice pack on his head. I set Shego down next to him, and sit down. Get ready for a weird trip home.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 12**

**We've been sitting here for 5 minutes, is she thinking of how to tell me or is she thinking of a lie. She licks her lips and begins to talk, this is going to be good. **

**"You remember the beginning to the story I told you earlier, I'm going to finish it before anything else. You'll understand later, as you know Kakarot was sent to earth, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz think that planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. Broly and his father are in hiding and the Saiyans on Planet Saiyana are ignoring it. Kakarot hits his head and forgets his mission of destroying earth. He was then found by an old man named Gohan Son, and was named Goku Son. Gohan Son taught Goku Martial Arts since he was very young, he also taught him how to survive. ****One night, Goku looks at the full moon and turns into Oozaru and accidentally kills Gohan. He was forced to live alone in the Forrest, he lives like this till the age of 12. When he meets a young girl named Bulma Briefs, the air of Capsule Corp. She was following her radar to find the Dragon Ball she was in search of. You see there are 7 magic dragon balls and when they are brought together the magical dragon comes out and grant wish."**

**-If you wanna know the rest read or watch DB, DBZ and DBGT! I'm not your maid!-**

**"And that's the story" She heavily exhaled. I look at her how does this tie to her or better yet me? She looks at me and smiles, what she up to? She takes a large in hale, was there even more to this story? She continues **

**"Pan, Goku's granddaughter had only one child named James. Pan then died of heart failure, her husband got remarried, her husbands last name was Possible. James didn't have any Saiyan powers, but he knew of his haratige. James and Anne got married, they had three kids. The eldest showed many signs of Saiyan blood, her name was Kim" She looks at me and smirks and announced "You are are the great-great-granddaughter of the legendary saiyan Goku" I look at her and I want to laugh, cry and hit her, that might hurt. What about her, her parents are dead right. She looks at me and cups my cheek, and said with the most loving look **

**"There is still a lot to tell you Kim, but we're back at home base" I look out the windshield of the helicopter and we're at Niku's house. She sighs turns of the routers and gets out. I copy and follow her to the back of the helicopter, Niku picks up Shego and I Ron. Damn lucky Shego getting carried by Niku, sure I've learned about aliens, gods and dragons but that's the only thing I can think about. I pick up Ron, and Niku smirks. I look at her and ask frustrated**

**"What?" She begins to laugh and I hit her. Now I've done one of my three things. She stops laughing, eventually, and says**

**"He has a huge crush on you and he just happens to be asleep when he's the closest he'll be with you!" And she laughs even louder. I'm so confused. So I ask her**

**"How do you know that Ron has a crush on me?" She grins at me and takes a key out of her pocket to open the door. She puts Shego over her shoulder and Niku replies**

**"I can read minds" What else is she hiding from me? She then opens the door and yells**

**"WE'RE HOME" **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 13**

**She yells**

**"WE'RE HOME"**

**The door is open to a living room that's as big as the school! The furniture looks more expensive than everything in my room, there are 2 couches, a love seat and 4 chairs. ****Suddenly at light speed a child no older than 9 jumps on Niku, yelling "Onee-sempai". She hugs Niku and Niku hugs back smiling. Niku responded **

**"Hi Onee-Chan, it's good to see you too. Say good afternoon to Kim" The small blonde girl nusles in Niku's chest after looking at me, this girl was very cute. I wave and greet her**

**"Hello, you must be Morgan. I'm Kim, I am Niku's friend." I wonder why she won't look at me. Niku looked at her and she said**

**"Morgan, you be nice to Kim! You know she's my new special friend, and I told you if I ever got a special friend that you had to be nice" The little girl looked up at Niku and gives her a puppy dog pout and whines**

**"But she's lied be for and has dirty thoughts about you"**

**I blush furiously and look at my feet, what was this little girl talking about. Better yet why was it making me so embarrassed? Niku sets the young girl down, and gives her a stern look. She lectures**

**"You know she only lied for good. You also know I have dirty thoughts about her as well" Morgan looks at her feet and replies "yeah" Niku gets a big grin on her face and Morgan looks at me and apologizes**

** "Sorry, I was rude. My name's Morgan but everyone in the house calls me Onee-Chan, if you want you want you can call me that too. Especially the way Niku thinks about you" She smiles at me and Niku blushes and instructed **

**"You stop that, tell Alexander we're here and to get the medical station ready" Morgan runs down a flit of stairs. I look at Niku, she's laughing so hard she's crying. I smile a little and was about to ask but she tells me**

**"Morgan's an esper, she has telekinetic abilities and some paranormal abilities" she says calmly. Wow do all the kids have special abilities? What about Alexander, if he had some weird power would Monique still like him? Niku looks at me and smiles**

**"Follow me, and don't stare at anything" I follow her down the stairs and the basement opens up to a huge rec room. It is just one of the many rooms in the basement. She walks towards a pair of large metallic doors. Niku puts her right hand on a key pad and types a code quickly, the doors fling open to show it's an elevator. She looks at my and nods with a smile. We step in and she punches in another code, she still has Shego over her left shoulder. I am still carrying Ron in bridal position, it's very uncomfortable. **

**The doors open to to a large room that was metallic gray. On the left side there is an area with at least ten of the most resent computers,the rest of the left side is filled with weapons and armor. At the far wall there is a door and large window to an empty room, there seamed to be quiet a few cords connecting the room and the computers. On the right side of the room there were 15 different weight machines and next was a medical center. **

**Niku sets down Shego on one of the medical tables and straps her down. I do the same to Ron and Alexander comes out of nowhere. I almost scream, he smiles and greets us **

**"Hi Kim, welcome home Niku. I'll do the medical exam and you show Niku around." He shoes us away and Niku begins to explain**

**"Alright over there is the computers and it's human Tyler. Tyler an electronic mutant, he can control electronics and is pretty good with guns. But he can't get a girl" the young blond man turned around with a scoul and yelled **

**"Hey I've had plenty of girlfriends" Niku smirks and replies**

**"Sure Tyler, sure" the boy turns back around and focuses. Niku giggles and points at the weights. **

**"Over there are the weights and on them is Nataniel. Nataniel is the strongest ninja in America, he trains like crazy, like me but he's also very good with electronics. Because of that he is often helping Tyler with the simulations and research. Hi Nataniel" She waves and he gets up, does a back flip and waves. I wave back and he smiles. She continues**

**"Over there were Onee-Chan is standing are the weapons and armor. There is some ninja weapons, Saiyan weapons and English weapons" I nod and Niku points at the medical center.**

**"And last but not least over there is the medical center. Standing there is Alexander, he's a vampire. He's been alive for 500 years, and he's super smart. Then there's Gabby but she's out playing with the lions. Gabby's an animal shape shifter, but she prefers to change into big cats." I was shocked, what do all these people have in comine?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 14**

**I look at Niku, what about the room on the far wall. She turns her head and smiles at me, I forgot she can read minds. She points to the door and describes **

**"Over there is my favorite, the simulation room. In there you can fight any opponent, on any terrain and at any gravity. There is also a weight room setting and the room is indestructible. The characters are set to their fighting style, level and the persons personality"**

** I look at her, is that even possible? And if so who does she fight against?**

**She looks back at me and conti****nues "My favorite people to fight against are Goku, Vegeta, Gogeta and my father. And I can only barely defeat my father, the rest are unstoppable. But I'm getting better" She smiles her signature smile. I look at her and ask**

**"Why do you guys have all this stuff?" Niku looks down and sighs**

**"We're going to defeat the red ribbon army, you see Dr. Gero's descendant has created an army of people fused with Saiyan blood. One is easy to defeat but an army is hard. They also have super advanced technology that even Tyler finds it complected. Everyone has lost someone to the red ribbon army" Morgan looks like she's about to cry but she sucks it up and smiles. I better not ask anymore questions but isn't there more of them? ****Niku looks at me and smiles**

**"You're right, Shane and Jane are out on a stakeout mission. Shane can control fire and Jane ice. Their parents were killed by the red ribbon army like a lot of us" Alexander walks over to us in a lab coat and feared**

**"Niku you were right they both hand mind-control chips, to bad you can't tell just by sensing people or reading there minds. Shego had here chip for 3 years and Ron had his for a year. I was right when I had the thought that Ron's monkey powers were Dr. Gino (Dr. Gero's ancestor) design. Ms. Go on the other hand must have been attacked and then they put a chip in her to break up team go" **

**"Why would they do that they have a Saiyan army team go would be no threat?" I Mentioned, Niku looks at me and replies**

**"They will either kill or destroy anyone that is of any threat, even if only slightly. That's why their after you, now we have some there technology. Unfortunately if you take the chip out they won't have any memory of what happened while the chip was in." Does this mean that Ron won't remember anything of the last three years, will it also be his school stuff. Should we take the chip out. I look at Alexander and he says**

**"We know your worries Kim but we have to take the chip out, or would you rather him live in a cell for the rest of his life" I think it over for a minute, but it's an easy decision. I sigh and say OK, Alexander turns around and gets back to work. Niku looks at her watch and inhales sharply, she looks at me and states**

**"It's 6 o'clock, I'd better get you home" I shake my head furiously and objected**

**"No, I'll call my parents and tell them, I'm staying the night. Where is your phone" Niku retches into her back pocket and pulls out the newest Iphone and hands it to me. I phone and my mom is fine with it.**

** The time fly's by Alexander explains that Ron and Shego just need some rest, and in the morning we'll talk about it. We go up stairs and there is an 11 year old girl making enough food for an army, this must be Gabby. The girl had Dark blond hair and blond streaks, she had a very pink outfit on. ****We have fish and everyone but me and Alexander eat like crazy people. But of course Niku's Saiyan apatite takes the cake. Nataniel and Tyler go down stairs to work on the computer stuff. Alexander also goes to check up on the patients, Shane and Jane return. They both have red hair, Shane's is short and Jane's is long of course. They're both at least 6 feet and both have very good taste in fashion. They go down stairs to hand in there reports and train, And the young girls play outside. Niku and I are finally alone!**

**We head down to the basement, oh no she must be thinking of training. We head down a hall I haven't been down yet, she opens the second door on the right. Inside is a huge theater, there was a candy counter and everything. Niku smirks **

**"I thought after the day you've had, it would be nice to relax watch a movie. Go pick a movie you've seen so we can relax properly, I'll get the candy" **

**This is going to be a fun night, I don't plan on watching the movie!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. I own all the characters that are mentioned in this story but are not in DBZ or Kim Possible**

**Chapter 14**

**I go to the movie shelf while Niku walks off. I look, there are a lot of different movies and very few that I have seen. I pick one and sit in one of the seats, I exhale. I want to ask how Niku fits into this story but will it be to much, she's already trusted me with so much today. Niku comes back with a HUGE tub of popcorn, 8 boxes of milk duds, 3 packs of twizzlers and 2 Large sodas. She sits next to me and gives me a soda and a box of milk duds, my favorite. I hand her a movie and she starts to laugh so hard tears roll down her soft cheeks. She inhales and states**

**"Kill Bill, seriously. After everything you've gone through today you want to watch Kill Bill" **

**I blush "Well, I've seen Ron has made me see it 10 times already, so I thought it might help relax" **

**She sighs and looks at me, what is it with her today. All the sighing then smiling, and smiling then sighing. She sits next to me and takes the movie, she puts it on a chair and looks at me. She looks like she needs to ask and tell me something, what is happening. I want to kiss her, but nows not the best time.**

**I ask "We're not watching the movie are we?"**

**She smiles, damn it I love it when she smiles. Wait love? She giggles and says**

**"You have quit a few questions, so I thought it would be better not to watch the movie" She puts her hand on my shoulder. She smirks "What first?"**

**I think about it, there is a lot of things I can ask. There's about her past, the Red Ribbon army, and much more. Lets start with the obvious. I clear my throught and ask**

**"Well what about YOUR past, where do you come from, who killed your parents, Why do you fight the Red Ribbon army?"**

**She thinks about it, and admitted**

**"There is so many ways I can tell this story, You remember how I briefly told you about the planet Saiyana" I nod and she continues "Well I come from there, to but it simply. Our planet was more peaceful than the Saiyan's on Planet Vegeta, but we did have plenty of fighting tournaments. You see everyone on Planet Saiyana was at least a super Saiyan, you had to be at least Ascending Super Saiyan to compete in the tournaments. ****The strongest on the Planet was our ruler, He or she often would marry the smartest on the Planet. The strongest or the smartest would often come from the royal Buke blood line, the current King was Komadori Buke. He was the first and only to get to Super Saiyan 3. He married the smartest and second strongest girl on the Planet, Deki Kanraku. They fell in love, unlike many people in the royal blood line. They had a Daughter, she was just as intelligent as her mother at the age of three. And by that age she had also become an Ascending Super Saiyan, a thing most Saiyans don't reach till they're at least 20. She was a protegy and the future ruler of Saiyana.**

** One day an evil tyrant name Frieza Jr arrived, he was stronger almost twice as strong as Gogeta in Super Saiyan 4. They sent the future ruler out the minute they felt him coming, he destroyed the entire planet with a simple finger energy blast. The girls name was Niku Buke, me if you haven't figured it out. I was sent to earth, the minute I arrived Alexander was there to great me. He looked exactly the way he does now, since he doesn't age. He told me about the Red Ribbon Army and I was immediately reminded of Frieza Jr, they both hated Goku Son and wanted revenge on everyone even slightly related or friends with him. And that was the start to our organization." **

**She had tears in her eyes, I grab her chin and kiss her. 'I really shouldn't have' I thought, until she kissed back. It was heaven on earth and it seemed to go on forever but was only 5 minutes**

**I rub away a tear from her cheek with my thumb and whisper "Thank You"**

**Is the night over? Still no!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 16**

**We decided to head up to her room. We exit the home theater and walked to the games room. We walked hand in hand and there were Tyler and Nathaniel play call of duty 4. Tyler had won and Nathaniel accused hin of using his powers to cheat. As we walk in their conversation stops at they smile at us. Tyler started laughing**

**"So how was the make out... I mean movie" Nathaniel laughs and I blush so hard I feel like my face is on fire. Niku smacks him up the head, and I laugh so hard I nearly piss myself. We walk up the stairs to the living room and there were Jane and Shane were playing checkers. Jane got another of Shane's pieces and he set the board on fire, Jane Iced the fire and got out a game of chess. We walked up a large flight of stairs and passed a small house cat. The cat ran down the stairs and transformed back into Gabby. **

**We got to a long hallway with 7 doors on each side. We are still holding hands when we walked down to the last door on the left. She opens it with a key and it opens to a large 20' x 20' bedroom. The walls was the deep red that was on her father's emblem and the carpet was white. On the wall that was behind us was a king sized bed with out a head board, the sheets were plain black. On the left wall was a poster with 6 guys in martial arts uniforms, on the left side of the poster was orange writing reading 'Dragon Ball Z'. Next to the poster was a dresser that most likely contained cloths. The front wall had a 60" TV mounted to wall with a Blue-ray player underneath. Next to the TV was a book shelf with Blue-rays and Books, and a large punching bag. Finally on the right wall was a door leading to a large on suite bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. Next to that door was a keypad that I had no clue what it did.**

**"Wow" I stated in complete aw. My jaw was almost on the floor, I think I was more shocked by this room then by the organizations room. It was beautiful and was not at all like her personality. **

**Niku scratched her and giggled "It's nice isn't it, not as nice as my room at home. But still pretty amazing don't you think?"**

**I nod and she sits on the bed. She explains **

**"Fighting those guys to day wasn't hard but I still stink. I'm gonna go take a shower, you can look around then take a shower your self. There are tons of cloths in the closet. I usually don't sleep with cloths on, but there should be a fight gi you can sleep in" She kisses me on the cheek and she vacates to the bathroom. I sit there for a minute and think 'I'm in her room!'.**

** I get off the bed and go to the closet. It's HUGE, there are dress cloths, Saiyan cloths, normal cloths and cloths similar to the cloths in the poster. The man in the poster look a little like my dad, I wonder who he is? I take down a red fighting uniform, it's loose and comfortable. I walk back into her room and look at the large wooden bookshelf. The Blue-rays and Books all had Dragon Ball in the name, they all appeared to be from Japan. I walk over to the punching bag and punch it with all my strength. OW! What is this thing filled with metal? How strong is Niku?**

**I stamper over to the dresser and open a drawer to find a bunch of knives. I close the drawer and sit on the bed, my hand is throbbing. Suddenly I was grabbed into hug from behind, and someone was kissing my neck. It was Niku in a light blue fighting gi with a black belt. My hand really hurts but I'm really loving the hug. She releases the hug and takes my hand. I cringe but she kisses it, it doesn't feel better but it is pleasant. She covers my hand with both of hers and our hands begin to glow. **

**"Wha, How, When ?" I stammer. **

**She smiles and ****replies "I learned it from Dende, I'm not as good as him. I can only do small cuts and one or two broken bones" Wow, what other powers does she have? **

**"Well you must be tired" Niku stated "Let's get some sleep"**

**We get under the covers and Niku puts her hands around me. She looks at me and asks me**

**"Kim, umm this maybe forward or even obvious but ... will you be my girlfriend?"**

**I smile and kiss her, as the kiss ends I reassured her **

**"Of course, there is nothing I want more"**

**I fall asleep in her arms and dream of her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 17**

**I'm in a dark room with no one here. **

**"Were is Niku?" I yell but there is no one here. I sigh, I feel like crying. I want her here, I miss her warmth. The security she gives me, her smile and the way she can make any situation better. Were is she?**

**"Niku is in bed, and so are you this is a dream" A mysterious female voice described "This is a dream, a dream to warn you of the future" **

**"The future?" I asked. the mysterious woman stepped out of the shadows and it was ME with blond hair?**

**"Yes, you see the future is horrible. Many die, unless you find the other Saiyan descendants. Niku dies when you are captured by Frieza Jr and the Red Ribbon Army takes over the world. Frieza Jr takes you and does something horrible, I can't even say. To stop this you have to go and find all of the Saiyan descendants" The blond haired me explains. **

**I'm completely confused, there are more descendants? What are descendants?Why do I have blond hair?**

**I shoot up out of the bed, I was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Niku was still a sleep and my watch said it was 6 am, we went to sleep at 10pm. I have no desire to go back to sleep, and I stink. I go to the bathroom and take a shower, I wonder what the dream me meant by descendants? I finish up and wrap a towel around myself, I head to the closet and pick out an old T-shirt and jeans. My clothes are in the washer. I walk back into the room and she's tossing and turning, she turns over and grabs the sheets were I just was. She darts up out of the bed, I in golf her in a hug and she begins to cry. She must have had a nightmare too. I hold her as she whimpers and sheds tears into my shoulder. **

**She stops and looks at, she had the scared look of a deer caught in headlights. She cried **

**"I had a dream he got you too" She went back to crying **

**"Shh" I whispered "It'll be alright" After Five minutes she stopped. Neither of us wanted to go back to sleep, Niku got dressed and we went down stairs. We shuffled over to a large extravagant kitchen, Alex and was there with a clip board going over the papers on it. We sat down and had breakfast and I began to explain**

**"I had a nightmare this morning too, but you probably knew that" She took a large bite of her egg and glanced at me. **

**"No actually, I'm not that good at reading minds. I really have to concentrate since I wasn't born with the ability, I learned it" Niku pointed out. I went on and explained my dreams, Niku and Alexander flinched when they heard the word descendants. I guess that meant some thing but when I was about to ask Alexander coughed**

**"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we got the chips out without a hitch" **

**"That's great" I stated**

**He continued "The bad news is the minute we took the chips out they self-destructed" **

**"Not so good" Niku sighed**

**I turn to Alexander and ask "Can we see them?" **

**He smiled "Of course"**

**We went down to the organizations headquarters and Ron was sitting on a table in the medical center. I run up to him and in golf him in a hug. He puts on a goofy grin and says**

**"Hey whats up KP, you act like I was dieing or something?" Niku giggles and Alexander walks over**

**"H mm, your vitals seem to be normal. You should be fine" He states and Ron nods. Ron looks at Niku and hides behind me. He gives of a girly shriek**

**"That girl has a tail?" I sit down and explain everything to Ron, everything that's happened in the last year and more importantly the last few days**

**"Wow" Is all Ron can say. After 5 minutes Ron was able to speak in full sentences, if you would call them that.**

**"You, and Kim. Wow, Kim you go from Manky to an alien girl with a tail. I don't know if I should be happy or laugh" He babbles. I want to hit him, huge him and laugh all at the same time. Niku has a large smirk on her face, and Ron has a goofy grin.**

** Alexander strides in with a clip board, how many of those does he own? He looks at Niku and explains**

**"Shego is awake and is wondering 'what the hell is going on'" Niku sighs and walks of to Shego.**

-Niku's POV-

**I wanted to stay with Kim damn it, I'm still shack-in up over that dream. But I won't let it get to me though, I have to protect the people I care about. I open the curtain to see a young woman with pale green skin buckled to the medical bed. This must be Shego, her power rating's not that high. She would probably would make a decent fighter if she had better training, the young woman begins to yell**

**"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I sigh and let her out of the chains that Alexander shouldn't have used in the first place. She looks at me and wants to huge and punch me. I start the conversation **

**"I don't get why Alexander but you in shackles, your power level isn't even that dangerous. I mean seriously" Shego's anger rises and she begins to shout**

**"What do you mean my power level****'s not that dangerous? Don't you know what I can shoot out of my hands?" I respond**

**"Oh, I'm very aware" She shoots a plasma ball at me and I just extend my arm and catch it. I close my hand and destroy it, she looks at me in complete fear. I smirk and explain **

**"I guess it's time to explain"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 18**

**Niku walked out with Shego, I guess it was true about the chips. Then again I forgot to tell Ron about Shego, so this happened**

**"Ah, SHEGO! KP RUN!" He shrieked and hid behind Alexander who was standing next to us. Niku laughed so hard tears fell down her cheeks. Alexander looked at Shego apologetically and she nodded. She must have been caught up. Niku laughs**

**"No need to worry Ron. She had the same chip as you and that's why she worked for Drakken" I look at Shego and smile. She's been through a lot in just the first 15 minutes of her day, Shego crosses her arms and looks away. I guess the chip didn't give the attitude problem. Alexander approved **

**"Well now that we all get what's going on, why don't you two go and eat. Niku, Kim and I will have a small meeting before the larger meeting after breakfast" Ron ran up the stairs at the mention of food, Shego shrugged and followed. **

**I'm still sitting on the table and Niku is sitting next to me with her arm around me. Alexander starts the meeting**

**"As you know the chips exploded once out their heads. Which basically means that we have no leads to the Red Ribbon Army. I say we go along with our usual training and wait for a break" he explained **

**Niku nods and adds "I think we should also look for the other descendants"**

**Alexander nods and I'm completely confused, but at least we're looking for them. Niku gets up and extends her hand to me, I take it in mine. We walk up the stairs and everyone is eating. It's 7:30 am and everyone has finished eating, Niku went back for 8th's and once she finished the meeting starts. Alexander breaths in and everyone immediately silences **

**"Hello and welcome to the meeting of cross blood. I know all of you are aware the current situation, now that we have no leads we will return to searching, training and trying to blend in with normal society. We have also decided to add finding all the descendants. Any objections?" He announces. Shane raises his hand, Alexander points to him and sits down. Shane stands and comments **

**"Why search for the descendants? We have enough people, what if one of them is working for the Red Ribbon Army?" Niku stands up and answers**

**"Well like they say the more the merrier, plus the Army is likely to go after them and we might get a lead. So lets take a vote all for?" Niku, Alexander, Morgan, Nathaniel, Shego, Gabby, Tyler and I raise our hands. **

**Niku smirks "I guess that's that then, second point I want Shego, Kim, Ron, Monique and Wade to join Cross blood. Is that OK with you" Everyone nods and Niku sits down. Alexander stands back up and continued **

**"Alright Kim, Shego, Ron and Niku will go to Japan to find one of Vegeta's 3 descendants. Meeting dismissed". **

**Niku got up and looked at Ron, Shego and me. We walk down to the headquarters and Niku walks into the Simulation Room. We follow her, the room is empty. Shego looks at her and grunts **

**"What an empty room? Amazing, what's next a bathroom?" Niku looks at her and smirks, wait didn't she say she could increase the gravity? Niku yells **

**"GRAVITY TIMES 2" Shego, Ron and I fall. Oh god I can't stand up! Is this what 2 times gravity feels like, what about 100? My cloths feel like led and Ron is flat on the ground, Shego is struggling to get up but she can't. Niku smiles and yells **

**"NORMAL GRAVITY" I exhale and get up. All of my bones ache and Niku explains**

**"Before you can begin to fight the Red Ribbon Army you have to be able to fight at full strength, at 10 times gravity" Shego stares at her and Ron yells **

**"That's impossible! No human can do that!" Niku looks at him and replies**

**"Many humans have, plus you have the mysticle monkey power, Kim is part Saiyan, Shego was hit by that meteor and Monique is a witch" my eyes bulge and I and I yell**

**"MONIQUE'S A WITCH!" Niku scratched the back of her head and giggled**

**"I wasn't suppose to say that" I storm off and Niku follows. I run to the elevator and click the 'close door button'. It closes and I exhale heavily. I look next to me and she's there, damn her super speed. I want to punch her, I scowl at her and she holds her hands up in surrender. She explains**

**"Alexander said for me not to tell you and to wait for Monique too. I didn't want to lie to you" I begin to cry in anger and yell**

**"Yes but you did. You've told me so many and this was just the icing on the cake!" Niku slams her hand on the 'stop' button. She has tears in her eyes as well, I slide down the wall of the elevator and sit. I cry and Niku in golfs me in a hug. I cry and she just sits there and hugs me. **

**"I'm sorry, the only times I've lied to you was for good. And I promise that I will never lie to you from now on" I sniff and insisted**

**"It's not you, everything is just hard to talk in. My best friend tried to kill me under some mind control device and my nemesis was a good guy all along. I'm part alien, m-my best girlfriend is a witch and to top it of there is some huge army taking over the world. It's just, it's just..." I continue to cry into her shoulder for 15 minutes. She smells like shampoo and a scent so great I can't put my finger on it. Her black hair is straight and long but still messy. Once I'm done crying she helps my stand up and turns back on the elevator. The elevator goes up to the playroom in the basement. Waiting outside are Tyler and Nathaniel, not knowing that we were there Tyler jokes**

**"5 bucks says they're getting it on in there" Niku gives him a love tap, a left upper cut to the stomach. She's holding my hand with her left hand and we strode by. She leads my up the stairs and out the front door. We get into the charger and drive off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kim the Saiyan**

**I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.**

**Chapter 19**

**We sat in silence, not an angry silence or a sad silence but an understanding silence. It was now 12 pm, and we just took a left turn on to my street. I'm holding Niku's hand while it sits on the gear shift. She starts the conversation **

**"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow at 8am. Then we can talk to Monique if you want." I sigh and look at her. She has a serious look on her face, this must be important to her. I reply**

**"Alright, but you have to drive Ron as well" She nods and smiles as we pull into the drive way. I unbuckle and kiss her. I get out and she backs out of the drive way. I walk up to the door and unlock it with my key, 'god I wish my parents aren't home'. I open it and Mom and Dad are sitting on the couch with scowls on their faces. Uh oh. My father starts**

**"What were you thinking, going out all night. Calling once, we don't mind when it's a mission but when your out with your friends. For all I know you were out with boys" I'm furious and I yell at him without realizing **

**"I called like you told me too, and I did go on a mission. And there were boys but I didn't care! They were her brothers and I'm dating Niku!" My parents jaws drop and I continue "Yeah I'm dating a girl, and better yet I know about me being part Saiyan!" My father stands up and shouts**

**"How dare you even speak of the Saiyans in such a manner! you have no right!" I am pissed and storm up to my bedroom. My mother sighs and looks at my father and says**

**"I'll go talk to her" She follows me and opens my door slowly. She looks at me while I sit on my bed hugging a pillow. She whispers **

**"Can I come in" I nod and she enters slowly. She sits next to me and I look away, I don't want to talk. She sighs**

**"Look Kimmie, your father was angry at himself from a young age that he didn't get the Saiyan strength. So he used his brains to the best of his potential, and he was so proud when he found out you had the powers. He loves Jim and Jim just as much as you, but he loves that his little girl has the Saiyan strength. But he also didn't know how to flower your powers, so he let you go of on your missions. He just wants the best for you, and he couldn't bare to tell you about the past because he him self doesn't know how to deal with it. How did you figure out anyway?" I respond**

**"Niku told me, she's a Saiyan" Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. Mom gulps and acknowledged **

**"I'm alright with you dating a girl but I really didn't like that you kept it from us. And you slept over at her house, you didn't..." My eyes bulged and I shrieked in embarrassment**

**"No Mom, No! I've never!" My mom smiles and relies as she exits**

**"Alright then, just when you do make sure to use protection" I blush a red that might of actually been brighter than my hair! I eat, get my homework done, take a shower and go to sleep. Many times my mind wondered to Niku and what tomorrow would be like, what mean things Bonnie would say. But I didn't care what Bonnie said, I was falling in love with Niku. **

**I slept uneasy not having her beside me, all my dreams were of her. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, the tweebs snickered at me. They must of eavesdropped on my shouting yesterday, I was about to tell them off when a knocking came from the front door. The tweebs ran and got to the door first, they opened it to Niku wearing her typical jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. They smile and say**

**"Your Niku right? Well did you know that Kim sleeps with cuddle buddies" Niku raised an eyebrow as I shoo them away. She looks at me and inquires **

**"Hey Kim, what's a cuddle buddy" We walk to her car, she decided to take the Camaro today. Niku opens the door for me and I sit in the passenger seat. Monique and Ron are sitting in the back, I didn't ask her to drive Monique. We drive in silence, except for Ron going on about some new item at Buenos Nachos. We got there 10 minutes before the bell went, luckily Bonnie wasn't waiting at the front door. Our first two classes were Japanese and Math, no Bonnie in either. **

**We went to the cafeteria, Ron had just finished his 3rd serving, Niku her 30th. Just as they finish Bonnie walks in with her boyfriend Brick Flagg behind her, his name was ironic because he was built like a brick house. Bonnie strutted straight to our table, oh this is going to fantastic! She lectures**

**"Niku, what are you thinking! First you invite these losers to the party, then we find out you were hiding that you were rich. To top it of you danced with Kim all night. People are going to think things!" Niku stands up and replies**

**"I like Kim, really Like. And did you just call them losers, your the loser! You come here and talk to me because you want in Alexander's pants. You get your weakling of a boyfriend to stand behind you, when you just want to be my friend to further your popularity." Brick's face went red with anger and he stops so he's face to face with Niku. **

**"Did you just call me a weakling" He yells loud enough for everyone to hear. Niku smirks and replies**

**"Yes, because you are a weakling. In fact your so weak it hurts to look at you" Brick's face went even redder and he continued to yell**

**"Oh ya, lets see about that. I'm not afraid to hit a girl especially a Lezbo. Meet me at the bike rakes after school" He storms off and Bonnie follows him. I was impressed and scared, it maybe true to her but if they fight she might seriously hurt him. **

**Brick skips Gym, we have races and I come in second, Niku won of course. We've been hearing roomers of a new English teacher, when we talked about it Niku just smiled.**

**We sit in our assigned seats and mister Barkin comes in. He announces in hi loud voice**

**"Quiet everyone! Today we have finally found a ****replacement teacher for English. Everyone please welcome miss Go!" Suddenly a young woman with pasty greenish white skin with black hair. SHEGO! Luckily she wasn't wearing her green and black jumpsuit, but a skirt black suit. Ron falls out of his seat, Shego goes straight into the lesson. Niku smiled smugly the entire lesson, and we were told that there wold be a test on Thursday. Everyone almost runs out of the class except Niku, Monique, Ron and I. Niku walks over to Shego and starts a conversation **

**"Hi Shego, how was you first day of teaching" Shego looks back at her and scowls**

**"It wasn't horrible, I heard you have a fight after school. Mind if I watch?" Niku smirks**

**"Not at all" We all walk to the Bike rakes a the front of the school and there the entire football team and cheer squad are standing behind him. We walk over to them, Niku smirks. With her one hand in her pocket and the other holding mine, She kisses my cheek and lets go. She glides over there and advised **

**"I just wanna say before we start that if you get hurt it's your own fault" He scowls and replies**

**"Just be ready for a pounding" he shoots a right straight towards her and she moves her neck slightly and dodges it. She quickly extends her hand and flicks his forehead. Suddenly the large young man goes flying 20 feet. His group all circle him and try to make sure he's OK, but he is knocked out. Niku smiles and announces**

**"Feel lucky, next time I won't go easy on you" She walked back over to us, Monique and Ron's jaws were practical on the ground. Niku smiles and looks at us and laughed**

**"Why don't we go back to the headquarters"**


	20. Chapter 20

Kim the Saiyan

I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. Some stuff might be out of story line with Kim Possible. Sorry. Another sorry for all of my chapters so far being in bold.

Chapter 20

Niku, Ron, Monique and I all went in Niku's car, Shego went in hers. I sit in the passenger seat like on the way to school and Ron couldn't wait to Bitch about it.

"I don't get why Kim gets to sit in the front, I mean seriously!" He whined. Niku keeps her eyes on the road but replies

"My girlfriend, my car, my rules and if you don't stop whining I'll drive us into a tree!" I smile and take her hand. Monique has a look of complete confusion, it's a long ride might as well explain a few things. I turn to her and begin to explain

"Monique, we know your a witch. Niku's a Saiyan, I'm a descendant of Goku, Ron's powers derive from Saiyan blood and Alexander's a vampire. You know what a Saiyan is?" She nods and responds

"It's a common story for witches and wizards, I also watched the tv series" Ron's eyes bulge and we both look at Niku. We exclaim in unison

"THERE'S A TV SERIES!" Niku nods and replies

"Yep 3 of them, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. There's also a series of Japanese Manga, no mention of Saiyana. Speaking of Japanese, the next descendant is in Japan and I think you might know her. We're leaving on Thursday" She smiles and we all look at her. We sit the next 10 minutes in silence, we pull up to the house and Monique's jaw drops. First time at the mansion is always a shock, Niku parks in the garage attached to the house. We walk in through the front door and like always Morgan is the first to greet us, and by us I mean Niku. She wraps her little arms around Niku's waist and she realises we brought someone new to the mansion. She looks at Monique and smiles

"She's a lot like Kim, except you have dirty thoughts about Alexander" Monique blushes and Niku lectures

"Morgan, don't be mean to new friends" Monique smiled and mentioned

"You must a very powerful esper to read the minds of those with magic" Morgan smiled and replied

"It's not that big of a deal, Niku can do it to if she concentrates. Then again she learned from Dende" Monique's eyes bulged and she stared at Niku

"You've meet the guardian of earth, that's one of the worlds highest honers" Niku nodded and I thought 'wow this Dende guy must be something special' Morgan nodded

"Yes he is, but he was no were near your great great grandfather. He got to meet the Supreme Kai" Monique nodded and Niku smiled, I wonder if one day I could meet Supreme Kai.

We head down the stairs and Shane and Jane are playing the Xbox 360, Shane accused Jane of cheating then blows up the Xbox. We get in the elevator and stand there in a comfortable silence,the doors open and the headquarters is as clean as ever. Tyler is working on a new training program, Nathaniel was in the training room working on his aim with shurigan. Shego had gotten there before us and working out on the weights and Alexander was working in the medical center on some sort of medicine. Alexander smiles at us and Monique blushes, he walks over to us. He gives Monique a hug and blushes when Monique whispers something.

We follow Niku to the armor, she began her speach

"Alright to start things of I'm going to give special training cloths, these are just temporary because Gabby has decided to make your own training cloths. You may ask why you need special training cloths, you see your cloths will be laced with a special metal. They will weigh 50lbs and you are to wear it everyday. They are able to go in the washer and dryer" We all look at her and Shego argues

"We'll stick out like sore thumbs if we wear training cloths everywhere" Niku looks at her replies

"You will be made 3 sets of cloths, one for day day to day use. They look exactly like the cloths you wore today. The second will be for training. The ones you train in will be similar to your work out cloths or 'mission cloths'. Monique I was going to give you something similar to Kim's mission outfit, would you be OK with that?" Monique nods and Niku continues

" And the third is for sleeping in. Does anyone have any questions?" Ron raises his hand and Niku nods

"Will you be wearing weighted cloths as well?" Niku smirks and responds

"I'm always wearing weighted cloths, my cloths weigh 100,000lbs. Whenever I sit down I have to whisper an incantation Alexander taught me so the chairs to collapse" We all stare at us, I guess she's going easy on us. We get changed in the medical station and come out, Ron and Monique look exhausted from just standing. Niku smiles and announced

"We're going on a jog around Middleton, then we'll come back and do some sparring. Everyone ready?" We all nod and follow Niku outside. We jog down the mountain and literally around Middleton. Both me and Shego collapsed 10 times each, Monique and Ron 30 times. Niku didn't even break a sweat, we got back after 3 hours. It's a good thing I called my parents. When we got back we sparred, I was paired to spare Shego and Ron and Monique sparred with each other. Niku went in the simulation room and sparred with a man who looked quite a bit like her, he wore a weird outfit. They fought so fast none of us could follow, when she came out she said that she didn't even go Super Saiyan.

We had dinner and Niku drove each of us home. She dropped my of last and kissed me goodbye, a kiss that in my opinion ended to fast. My parents didn't yell at me when I told them that I would be going to Niku's house after school everyday, after cheer practice on Tuesday and Thursday's of course. I went to sleep early and got a good night sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim the Saiyan

I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.

Chapter 21

The next three days went quickly, we did the same training ritual. Bonnie left us alone, along with mostly everyone else. Shego hung out with us at school, and the teachers didn't like it. But then again they're scared of her. On Thursday we had our English test, Niku got 100%, I got 90%, Monique got 85% and Ron got 77%. Bonnie failed and blamed it on us, but Shego showed Mr. Barkin the test and he agreed that her score was because she wasn't studying enough. We slept over at Alexander's house, Shego slept in her room, Ron and Monique slept in spare rooms. I slept in Niku's room as usual, I asked her what the key pad next to her bathroom was. She told me it was a gravity machine, when I'm not there she lived in 100 times gravity. I asked why and she said it made her feel more like home. I slept really well and we had to wake up at 6 am to leave for Japan.

I was woken up by an alarm clock and Niku was looking at me. I was shocked and fell of the bed, Niku giggled. I ask her

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She smiles a cute smile and replies

"About 5 minutes, has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you sleep" I blush

"Not really" Niku lies back down and with her arms behind her head, man she's hot. I turn to the clock and state

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you should go get dressed" she sighs and back flips up. She smiles at me and kisses me, she then states

"Your lucky I like you" She walks of to the closet and I go and take my shower. After 15 minutes I come out wearing my regular cloths that Gabby made me. Niku was wearing a leaded Gi she used for training, I stare at her and she smiles.

We went down the stairs, the other 3 were wearing their usual cloths too. Alexander decided to come too, he was wearing a business suit and a black tie. Niku points and laughs so hard she begins to cry, I smack her arm but it doesn't fas her. A private plane was waiting outside for us, the pilot starts the plane immediately when we got on the plane. We talked about random things like school, training and Niku told us some stories about when they were creating the simulation room.

"And my clothes were completely denigrated, thank god it was me and not a normal person. They'd be died" She and Alexander laugh, but everyone gives them a weird look. The plane landed at Tokyo airport after 6 hours of flight. We get through the airport and get our luggage, we walk out expect a car. Ron asks

"Were is the car?" Niku looks at him and replies

"Oh you can't get there by car, we're walking" Ron and Monique almost cry, this seems familiar. We walk for 30 miles and then suddenly we stop, Ron sighs. Niku points to a large mountain and then I realize were we are, the Yamanouchi School! It talks 2 more hours for us to get to the top of the mountain, Niku knocks on the large door. Suddenly 20 shurikan come flying at her, she catches them similarly to the way she caught the dodge balls. She held them all in her hand and crushed them, then out of nowhere 20 ninjas surround Niku. Niku smiled and warned

"I warn you all I don't want to hurt you all, but if it comes to it I will" then another ninja comes out and hugs Ron.

"STOPPABLE-SAN!" She yells, It's Yori. All of the ninjas calm down and Yori asks

"Why are you here? Is there something wrong" Niku answers

"Well we would have called but we don't have your number" she smiles and Yori stares at her in confusion

"And you are?" Yori asks and Alexander replies

"I'm sorry we're still working on her manners, I'm Alexander Creed and this is Robin Aindrea. Or at least that's what it says on her birth certificate, Her real name is Niku Buke" He extends his arm and Yori bows. Ron looks at her and asks

"Hey Yori can we come in, there is someone here we need to see" Niku laughs and we look at her

"Ron, Yori is the one we are here to see" Ron faints and Yori bends down to his side. She looks at Niku and asks

"Is this something from America I don't get?" We all go inside, Yori caries Ron and says it seems like he's gained wait, we all giggle. We sit in an empty room, then suddenly Master Sensei appears out of nowhere and Niku and Alexander bow. We all sit down, Ron now awake but confused. Alexander begins

"We are here today to discuse somethings about us, Kim, Ron and Ms Kanbashii" Yori's eyes bulge and asks in an almost screaming

"How did you know about my last name, only Master Sensei knows that?" Niku smirks and answers

"We know everything, your ancestry, what happened to your family and your abilities" Alexander coughs and continued

"We know your the descendant of Bra Briefs, and that your family was eliminated by the Red Ribbon Army and that you were sent here to train and be protected. You see we're fighting the Red Ribbon Army but they are able to hide their locations easily" Yori looked at him and scowled

"It's impossible to beat the Red Ribbon Army, they have an Army of Half-Saiyans!" she stated and Niku giggled. Yori scowls at her and asks

"What?" Niku smiled

"It may not be able to be done by anyone, but what about an army of Super Saiyans?" Yori scowls at her and replies

"There hasn't been a Super Saiyan in almost 100 years, it's impossible" Niku smiles and gets up, we all follow. All the ninja's vacate and Niku turns to us, she announces

"Feel lucky, I barely every do this" Suddenly the ground begins to shake, Niku's muscles begin to bulge and her eyes go green. Suddenly her hair goes blond and an aura goes around her, she shouts and I shiver. It's like I can feel her power. Suddenly the aura is gone but her hair stays gold, I've never seen a Super Saiyan myself. It's scary. Niku smirks and announces

"I am Niku Buke, princess of Planet Saiyana and it's last surviver. I can go up to Super Saiyan 3, but if I do that, Frieza Jr might find me" She descends and Yori bows. Yori apologizes

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my family is a touchy subject" Niku flashes a warming smiles and says

"No also lead you on, let's just say we'r both sorry and continue with our meeting" She nods and we go back to the room. Alexander explains everything and Master Sensei says

"Then it's decided, your you will go with Mr Creed for training then help save the world" Niku bows and says

"Yes Sensei"


	22. Chapter 22

Kim the Saiyan

I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story.

Chapter 22

We all walked down the mountain, I asked Niku why we didn't just use the Instantaneous Movement technique. She said that it would be better training to walk, especially with weighted clothing. We got on the plane and everyone fell asleep, except Niku, Yori and Alexander. When we got back it was Sunday because of the time thing, I was dropped of at home and Niku went home. I took a shower and went to bed, I slept like a log.

I woke up and had breakfast, my dad talked about some stuff at work. A ringing came from the door and I got it before the tweebs for once. Niku's leaning against the door frame, she smiles and of course has to be wearing her usual outfit. I get in the front seat as usual, the only difference was Yori was in the back as well as Ron and Monique. I guess Yori is going to school with us as well, this'll be fun.

We get to school and guess who is waiting for us at the front door, Bonnie! She smiles an evil smile and strides over

"Oh look another member of the loser gang, what's your name?" Bonnie snorts. Yori smiles and bows, she replies

"My name is Yori Son, I come from a private school in Japan and am Niku's cousin" Bonnie snorts

"Yori, what is that Japanese for Bitch?" The bell go's just as Niku was about to lose her top. Yori is introduced in English by Shego and sits next to Ron. This time in gym I come in third because of my new weighted gym clothes, Yori comes in second because her's aren't made yet. We have lunch and Bonnie decides to come and finish what she started earlier, except with the entire cheer quad. They walk up and Bonnie starts

"Hey Kim, guess what?" Bonnie taunted, I sigh and reply

"What Bonnie? I really couldn't careless what you have to say" Bonnie smirked and revealed

"Well this more about you, you're of the cheer squad" Niku's eyes bulged and I screamed

"WHAT?" Bonnie smiled and replied

"Me and the girls decided it would be best if you were of the cheer squad. Especially after your what your little girl friend did to Brick, we don't think cheerleaders should be part of gangs. Do you?" the entire cheer squad laughed and Niku got up, she has a look that could kill. Niku scowls at her and stated

"First of all it's the girls and I, you have terrible grammar no wonder your failing English. Second of all I did was flick your boyfriend in the head, it's not our faults your boyfriend is a weakling! Thirdly we are not a gang!" Niku smirks and Bonnie returns it. She responds

"We know you won't hurt us, because we could get the entire football, basketball and volleyball teams to come after you. And you know you couldn't take them all on" Niku laughs so hard tears fall down her cheeks. She wipes the tears away and takes of her jacket of and holds in one hand. Niku points to and explains

"You see this jacket" Bonnie looks at her in confusion and Niku continues

"Alright, hold out your arms. I wouldn't hurt you in such a crowded place, someone with a soul might get hurt" Bonnie complies after thinking it over for a minute. Niku puts the jacket on her arms, Bonnie collapses and cries under the weight. I forgot that Niku even wears weighted clothing, she moves so easily in it. Niku bent down and lectures

"You see that jacket weights 20,000lbs, on my body I wear about 100,000lbs. Get it?" Bonnie nods and Niku lifts the jacket of her like it's a normal jacket. Niku put something in her mouth and continues

"Good, all of us wear weighted clothing. You'd better eat that or you'll never get better, it's a special bean Alexander created" Bonnie swallows it, and looks at her cries

"Si-co Bitch" Niku smiles and says

"Yep" Niku replies and goes back to eating, I look at her. Sometimes she can lose it so easily, I wonder if it's a Saiyan thing or because she saw her parents and race murdered. I still love her though, wait love?

The bell goes after Japanese and we take Niku's car, Niku's still pissed. She has to get it out. She gets out of the car the second we parked in the garage, she opened the door for me though. She stormed of and we all followed, she was antsy in in the elevator Alexander walks up to us and says

"We've located Vegeta's next decendant" Niku passed by replying

"We'll talk about it in 10 minutes, right now I have to blow of some steam. I'm going to fight father" Wait father? Niku walks to the simulation room and yells

"Planet Saiyana, 100 times gravity. Fight, Komadori Buke Super Saiyan 3!" Alexander smiles and laughs light heartedly

"I'm guessing a bad day at school, we're in for a treat. Or at least what we can see"

Suddenly around her went to dessert and she got a stern look, I guess with the weighted clothing. Suddenly a man in his early Thirties was standing in front of her, He had her black hair and deep black eyes, he stood 6' and what bulging muscles. Suddenly the man's short spiky hair went blond, then grew longer. Niku did the same, I didn't think it was possible but her hair got longer. They stared at each other not saying a word with now green eyes. Niku threw her jacket off and they bother disappeared, I saw glimpses of them as they fought but that was it. After 9 minutes they were exhausted but Niku had defeated him. Niku stepped out of the room and sighed, she smiled at me

"All better, let's start training. Today we're going to start a new training program, We're going to learn something's to help in fighting, who knows how to use Bukujutsu?" Everyone gives her a blank stare and Niku sighs

"Alright Bukujutsu is the ability to fly using ones Ki" Ron raises his hand and Niku looks at him. He asks

"What's Ki" Niku looks at us and sighs, a glowing ball floated above her hand, she smiles

"This is Ki, it's the energy that flows throw everyone and everything. It is used in fighting and those with high Ki's are better fighters, it can also be sensed" Niku explained. We all understood, to a degree. She continued

"Alright we'll go on our jog, meditate then spar. Let's go!"

We finish our training then Alexander holds a meeting, we all sit at the dinning room table. We have all eaten, we had Japanese that Gabby and Morgan made. Alexander started

"The other 4 descendants all live in Japan, the first one is Futeki Briefs. He's 1/8 Saiyan like Yori, but he is also 1/8. This because Trunks married Maroon, if non of you knew that. He is the air to the capsule corp, he goes to public school in West City. Niku and Kim will go there as an exchange program, but you will only go for 2 days. Niku will teleport you there, you tell him what's going on and bring him back" We nod and Niku smiles at me, 2 days alone with her.

"I have booked a hotel room for you, if you need to get extra days use the credit card. Now go pack your leaving tomorrow" I sigh, I'll call my parents and say I'm going on a mission. It's not like I'm lying, I call and they're fine with it as long as I keep up with my school work. I had clothes at Niku's, Yori drove Ron home they seemed to be getting closer and I'd love to see them get together. Niku and I curl up in Niku's room and watch the first 5 episodes of Dragon Ball, I gotta say it was pretty funny. Yori arrived back home and we all meditated.

Niku and I went to sleep ready for the day ahead of us


	23. Chapter 23

Kim the Saiyan

I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. Thank you to all who have read this for, and I plead you to review!

Chapter 23

We wake up at 6 am and are ready by 6:15 am, we would have been up earlier but Niku refused to get up without a fight. I had to push her of the bed, and she still slept. I had to kiss her awake, and it was very enjoyable to say the least. We got dressed, Niku wore her usual attire and I wore my nice weighted clothes. Niku was now making us wear 100 pounds, she also taught us how to turn chairs into a special alloy. We were sent of with our belongings and a never ending credit card, Niku put two fingers to her head and we're off.

We were the teleported to an abandoned alley in Japan, Niku knew the way so I held her hand and we walked. It took us 10 minutes to get to our school for the day, I was twice the size of Middleton High but not as large as the mansion. All the teens wore uniforms, the girls in skirt sailor uniforms and the guys in a black outfit with buttons up the shirt. Man thank god I go to school in America, there we aren't forced to wear uniforms. We are greeted by a man in his early 40's and shown to our class room.

Our first class here is Japanese but the teacher forces us to introduce ourselves, Niku decides to do it since I can barely speak Japanese

"Hello my name is Niku Aindrea, I am 16 and live in Middleton with my older brother. We run sort of a center for kids who's parents have been killed by tragic incidents. I am half Japanese and speak it fluently. This is Kim Possible, she is 16 as well and lives in Middleton with her parents. Kim saves the world on several occasions. Kim is also quarter Japanese, though she does not look it and speaks only a little Japanese. Kim is my girlfriend and we are here to view your rich culture. Where may we sit?" The teacher points to 2 desks in the back of the class. We sit there and Niku sleeps with her eyes open, the teacher asks her a question and some how she's able to answer him without missing a beat.

Eventually lunch comes and we sit at our desks. Niku opens a capsule and a large fridge filled with food, a girl with five others behind her walk up. Oh great the Bonnie of Japan, I have a bad feeling about this. Niku smiles at me, she had a plan and I just have to trust her. The girl sits next to Niku, completely ignoring me. Her friends sit behind me, and the young woman starts

"Hi there, my name is Uwakionna but Uwa for short. So your dating Kim?" Niku smiles and takes my hand, she replies

"Yes, I'm dating Kim. Very happily by the way" Uwa smiles and seductively moves her finger under Niku's chin. She's touching Niku, I was about to kick her ass and Niku grasps my hand a little tighter. She whispers into Niku's ear

"You ever think of cheating?" Niku looks at her sturnly

"No, and you really should stop cheating on your boyfriend. You've cheated on him what 15 times and he's the best man you'll ever have" Niku lectured. Uwa becomes furious. She really didn't want to talk about this, and didn't want her boyfriend to know. Her and friends walked off, I have a bad feeling about this.

We finish our lunches and a young man shows up in a lime green motorcycle. He takes of his helmet to show a head of spiky raven hair with light blue streaks, he had muscles like Alexander and a smirk on his face. A young woman goes up and hugs him, she turns and it's revealed to be Uwa. Uwa talks to him and he gets a stern, something must have upset him. He takes of his motoring jacket and hands it to Uwa, I turn to Niku and she smiles. Niku disappears and reappears in front of the young man, I jump out the window without a second thought. Amazingly I don't break anything, even with my weighted clothes. The young man yells

"Are you the one accused my girlfriend of cheating?" Niku laughs

"Accuse no, I know she cheats on you. Without even a second thought, which is surprising considering your pretty strong. Not as strong as me but if I go to my full strength he might find me" Uwa laughed and announced

"Oh ya, Futeki is the strongest fighter in the world. Especially when he goes blond" She said boldly. Niku smirks and replies

"Oh really, well I've beaten many who said they were the strongest. Few have beaten me, and many of them are dead. So show me this blond form" Wait can this guy Super Saiyan?

His light blue eyes are going green, and his hair is turning blond. Then he shouts a power full yell and goes Super Saiyan. Niku smile grows even greater, now there are 2 Super Saiyans. Why do I feel like I have to train harder. The young man completes his transformation and smiles

"You feel that, that's the feeling of complete terror" He announces smugly, Niku transforms in a second and laughs

"No i don't, did you know that there are even stronger than this. And I can achieve them, but he might find me. Now enough talk, Fight!"

It takes Niku 2 minutes to defeat him without a sweat, He is on the ground covered with sweat, bruises and cuts. Niku didn't even take of her jacket, Niku gets her foot of his back as he descends Super Saiyan. She sighs and lectures

"I came here to get you to help us defeat an army of Saiyans" Futeki sat back on the ground and asked

"What are Saiyans?" Niku sighs, how many people does she have to teach this too?

We spend the rest of lunch explain it to him, Uwa left the second Niku had won the fight. Niku explained that if the Red Ribbon Army had killed him there would be a social uproar. Futeki asked us if after school we would come to his family home, we agreed wanting to meet his family and explain the situation. We get to the Briefs mansion, It's the largest capsule home but not as large as the mansion. No one is home, so we get an after school snack and sit in the living room. Niku and I sit on the couch. He sits in leather chair, Niku looks at him

"Were are your parents?" She asks in a calm tone. He sighs and looks at her

"My parents went missing 5 years ago, my grandfather looked after me and trained my to become a Super Saiyan. He told me stories like about the Saiyans, I just didn't believe the stories. My grandfather was killed by a group of men that could turn blond too" Niku's eyes bulged, more Super Saiyans. This is bad, this very bad.


End file.
